catkugyayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roleplay
The RoleplayEdit This is the reason everyone is there, well, mostly. Most of the time, it is how the characters speak to eachother and have stories played out. Many people put some about of effort into their posts, an average post could be something like this, ''"Bright's cold, gray eyes flickered onto the smaller form of her daughter; Scream. She suppressed an irritated snort at the young female's lack of care, but then again, Bright herself didn't give a damn for any of her children either. Rolling her shoulder's painfully, she glanced at the sky, claws unsheathing and pressing at the compact earth, "A car decided to make prey of me.." she said simply.by Illusion Bright" Though there are variations upon them, some can be very simple and hardly more than a sentence and with the worst of grammar. Most people attempt to their best and many improve over time. But a simplified version of roleplay could be this, they shall remain anonymous. ''"the clan is youre famaly and we are not dead" her eyes glitterd when she rememberd her only kin that had nearly murderd her "it is never to lait" But then there are the monsters, the posts that harbor very little real information or just repeat it over and over again as if their point wasn't made clearly enough. In everyone's roleplaying "careers" they will probably be guilty of creating repetitive, undecipherable monsters. Even the best of us is guilty of it at one point, or will be someday. Here is an example, She seemed to be in even more pain now and he didn't know how to adjust to it, before he had been the broken one but now everything was transferred over to her. He didn't matter; he just wanted her to be happy. If she wasn't happy, the world would implode on itself and everything he knew would be nothing but dust and darkness. She pleaded for his warmth, but he would not just let her sit there and wallow in her pains and heartache. It was time to move, the moon beckoned him to get up and move, to dance in the moon light and feel the moon's jolly side fill them with hilarity. It was not a time for sadness now, it was time for them to be together and run and jump! "Get up, Mallowpaw!" He urged, his voice eager and bright, trying to steal all the worries from her mind. "My love, my sunshine, my joy, we can't worry are selves away into the ground like plants! Let the cares drift away and dance with the moon's light. Get up, my love." He was already moving and jumping, no matter how awkwardly, he put aside his difficulties in movement just for her. He had learned to balance surprisingly well on his three working legs. Briefly, he dipped in beside her to caress her cheek and stroke his crooked tail along her softly furred flank. It was the time for cats! His eyes were brilliant orbs of yellow, just like the stars. He paused from his jumping looking at her hurting eyes; he was smiling sadly, looking at her shining tears. "Please, don't cry." He whispered his voice so soft and meaningful that it could have stopped the clouds from crying. "You are with me now; I will take all your hurt away from you just so you can be happy. And then we can dance in the moonlight until the scolding sun sends us off to our nests. Even then, we will be together to share our warmth and hearts." He pressed his nose to each side of her face, on the sodden streaks her tears had cut. "Your hurt is mine, I will suffer with you but we must not let it bring us down. Something StarClan would not want, I learned that from you. You taught me that StarClan does not will unhappiness, we bring unhappiness upon ourselves and how we take it. Trust me; few have come so close to the darkness I have without seeing a single battle or a single germ. Come, my love. We will run to the stars and back and just be happy to be together! Hates may change, but memories do not!" He was so gleeful and full of energy that he could hardly contain it, the movement was intoxicating. He could see a tree and he would wonder, how high can I climb that? Or hear the distinct rustle of a mouse and muse, could I catch that? And for him, he would say, I will climb to the stars! And I will catch the mouse! He was in a love induced high that glittered in his eyes and was obvious in his quivering body. "Oh, Mallowpaw! Mallowpaw!" He cried in feverish ecstasy, "What have you done to me that makes me so giddy? Is it your ageless face that makes my body melt? Or your beautiful personality that leaves he lost for words? Everything! You are everything me, my breath and heart beat. I wish you not to despair, I wish you naught do anything to bring another tear to your gorgeous eyes." He turned to her again, his face positive aglow in love, a smile so much like the moon that they seemed to be twins. He was so earnest in his attempts to stop her from crying again, that emotion so strong welled up in his own eyes and spilled onto his face, tracing dark lines. "Oh, me, but my tears are not for sorrow but for you, Mallowpaw, dear Mallowpaw. Come with me into the night, where my tears will not be seen by the laughing moon." He chuckled, choking slightly on the emotion in his throat, "The moon mocks our tears, for before he was sober and somber and now he a jolly fellow, who likes to dance with the stars." His watery eyes looked into the cherished solitude of the solitude and wanted to lay with Mallowpaw there, simply enjoying each other and the nature around them. They would breathe as one with the darkness as their blanket, gaze into each other's shadowed eyes. Possibly, the energy that coiled in Twistedpaw would be released in some act that cried with the moon as he danced across the sky with his millions of stars. Twistedpaw was still and quiet, facing Mallowpaw, his jaw still and his heart thumping in his chest heavily as if he had ran for miles, instead of his brief spout of jumping and twisting in the space between the tickling willows. His mouth was open slightly, the moon reflecting off of his pearly canines. His folded over Scottish ears twitching silently as he looked at Mallowpaw, had her tears dried on the inside? The streaks remained on her face though she shed no more. He wished he knew, and the words came to his mouth before he could stop them. "My love, do your tears stop? Has my actions dried them? I wish not to see them shed on your beautiful face, I do not want them to stain your fur and make you sad forever more." He was quiet again; his emotions were going wild, from ecstatic highs to deep lows. He was mentally exhausted even though his body was full of pent of energy that waited to be released. Twistedpaw took a restrained step forward; it was all he could do to keep from sprinting the short distance between them. He wound he head around her and gave a very feline-like embrace. Without arms, all he could do was to clutch her to him with his chin and head. It was close enough for him as he shared it with her. In her ear, he whispered, "Please, don't cry anymore. It hurts my heart and my heart is, and will always be, yours."by Owlstar Although the language in this one isn't as horrible as some, the use of words on Kugyay is occasionally wildly out of hand. For some posts, it appears that the writer has consumed a dictionary and thrown it up on the internet. Some are worse than others, but all of them are usually tedious to read and annoying. Mostly they are used just for entrance posts, which are mile long usually describing the weather and the description of their character, which are a sign of pride to those who post them. The longer they are and the more detailed, the better. Kugyay's Plotshttp://catkugyay.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Roleplay&action=edit&section=3 Current Plot: Over the past months of May-June 2012, a large plot has been circulating which was created and pulled together by Leafed. I began with this prophecy: “T''he Sky is beckoning for its salvation, it shall be either saved or destroyed, but only by the power of the Four.The day the Star of the Sky falls will be the day of reconcile.”'' So far, this plot has gone over with much success. It has included all of the Clans and enacted many large scale battles. It even included the Vipers, which were previously known only to be a nuisance rogue group. The plot will be soon wrapping up with a large scale battle against the Vipers along with a major layout change to welcome the summer. Past Plots and Failures: The plot system in Kugyay at the moment, is simply atrocious. No one can seem to keep down a plot for more than a few roleplay sessions. The extent of the plot Kugyay has is the mini-dramas between the Clans and the weather. Though the owners and the Council have begun to think of plots that could spice up the roleplay, without excluding Kugyay as a whole. Past, and failed, plots have been such things as, straight from the source, "The prophecy has been forfilled with the death of Lightningstar: A great strom is coming, and lightning will be your greastest enemy..." And most recently, and by that, about a year ago, there was a plot to go to the mountains and cure a plague with special herbs from a cave. But Kugyay did not respond to the illness and it was quickly forgotten as an embarrasment.